Conventional freezeless yard hydrants have an inlet valve connected to a water supply that is located below the frost line in the ground. When the hydrant is shut off, a drain port at the inlet valve is opened to allow the water in the hydrant to drain out, effectively making the hydrant freezeproof. The problem with this design is that ground water or other contaminants can enter the yard hydrant through the same drain port, thus creating an unacceptable cross-connection. Plumbing codes in the United States are being changed to prohibit the use of this conventional drain-down hydrant.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a heated yard hydrant which does not have an underground drain port.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heated yard hydrant wherein the operating mechanisms are located in the outlet head, above ground, thereby making the assembly, operation, and repair of the hydrant very easy and simple.
A further object of this invention is to provide a heated frost free yard hydrant which has no cumbersome reservoirs or other apparatus to draw water out of the hydrants.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.